


Satsuriku no tenshi : like dealing with children

by viperjunior7



Category: Ib (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperjunior7/pseuds/viperjunior7
Summary: Black butler: Like dealing with children , but with angel of death charactersangel of death character , but except they are kidsThis will be a crossover series since i sort of headcannon them to exist in the same universe.grays-same age maybe alittle youngerdanny- 12zack- 12cathy-12ray-5eddie-5Characters that appear in later chapters(Game ib)Garry- 13Ib- 1 (since in cannon she's 5 years younger then ray)Mary- 2 (since i headcannon her alittle older than ib)(Game undertale)Frisk - 5Info-Rachel cathy and eddie's parents are alive in this AU (because they're younger)They sort of stay in gray's house because their parents trust gray enough for him to take care of them while their at work.Zack was still left by his mom and danny's mom still committed suicide. Danny (since his dad wouldn't bother to look after him) and zack sort of live in gray's house while rachel and the rest only live their temporally.[Minor characters like lucy and henry will show up for some chapters]
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. A little about the kids

The day started off pretty normal. Cathy ,and zack played with rachel and eddie for a bit and danny was inside studying ......again. He hated every moment of it. How ZACK and the rest could go outside and play while he had to sit cooped up in the house studying his life away. He looked at the book he was reading. " 5th grade math multipication with variables." It read.

" damn it!!" He screamed as he kicked his legs in frustration. As he shouted the door swung open and gray apeared in the door way. Danny hurried and fixed his eye away from the window and began to act as if he was working this whole time.

" hows studing going?" Gray had asked

Danny gave a simple nod yes as he turned to the next page. Gray nodded back .

" thats good." Gray sighed in relief and left , closing the door behind him.

" why do they get to play outside!!" Danny thought. " it's not like they don't have school".  
That was only partly true. Cathy , danny and zack went to school together, but after a few month zack was expelled not only for failing almost all of his classes (except gym) but for stabbing another child with a pocket knife he had brung to school. The child blead until the docters came. After a few hours had past, the school was informed that the child had died from blood lost at the hospital. Zack didn't seem heartbroken. Infact he seemed happy. He was happy.  
The fact that zack is still gray's favorite made his blood boil.

" damn it !!" He wailed.

He slammed his table with his fist and began breaking the table. The door flung open again. It was rachel. She began walking in the room ,but stopped as she pondered on the broken table infront of danny.

" what happened?" She inquired. Her still emotionless as ever.

Danny looked at rachel with a questioning look then back at the table. Danny began to twiddle with his fingers abit. He was so embarrassed.

" i broke it." danny told her .

" ok." She answered " he danny , have you seen my boots."

" why?" Danny stood up from his chair and began to walk abit closer towards rachel.

" the news said it should rain about 4:00."

Danny looked at clock near his broken desk.

" what's gray, going to think when he tells him he accidently broke his desk!!?" Danny thought

The clock read 3:20.

" why would you need them now, 4:00 isn't for another 40 minutes.?!" Danny wondered." I would help you find them , but i've got to ....study" the last word " study" dragged abit.

" ok....I'll go ask cathy." She told danny as she closed the door being her.

Out of all the kids that lived here, rachel was his favorite. He mostly liked jer eyes.

Rachel and eddie share a room together. Their beds are across to eachother. Hers spread being a dark blue while eddie's was a light shade of orange decorated in black polke dots. Danny had to share a room with zack . Danny's bed was across from zack as well. Danny's spread was light green and he had had a pillow in the shape of an eye. Zack's spread was black and he had a black pillow aswell. Zack's bed was always filled with potato chip and soda stains. Cathy had her own room to herself. Her bedspread was pink ....actually her whole room was pink. Her room was always clean...infact gray would always praise her about it. He would always say how come cathy room is always clean . It wasn't danny's fault though, his side of the room was always dirty because zack would always find away to get stuff there.

Danny took a deep sigh and sat on his bed. " how am i going to explain the broken desk to gray." He grumbled.

He needed to get back to studying. He slammed himself onto the bed and swaddled across it. He was so frustrated.

The door swung open again.

" what is it his time?!" He softly yelled.

" i hope you don't talk to all adults like like that?!"

Danny quickly sat up . His face was now a dark shade of red. He had rose his voice at gray. Danny looked at his feet, dangling from the bed. He looked up a bit but only saw gray gaze upon him. He quickly stared back at his feat.

Gray sighed and sat on the bed, next to danny. Gray looked at danny but his eyed averted towards the smashed desk next to the window. Hi eyes went wide a bit.

" What happed here?!" Gray inquired

Danny sniffled abit and looked up alittle at gray. He sighed. He was about to tell grey about what happened with the desk , but his tears came faster. He didn't want to be in trouble with gray again.

The last time was when he and zack where fighting over who gets the room when they moved in. As punishment they were forced to share a room. Although it didnt't seem as much of a punishment to zack, danny took it hard. Danny cried all night and basically couldn't sleep. Zack found it annoying when Danny couldn't sleep though. Danny would either be crying or he'd either be studying late. Whenever danny studied he would always have the light on too and it iriritated the hell out of him.

Danny covered his face with the pillow next to him and began bawling.

" danny, are you okay!!" Gray was truly worried. He had delt with the children crying before , but that was only when he knew what had happened.

" I...I..I" Danny choked on his words and unburied his face from the pillow. His face was abit snotty and his eyes were abit red. " I'm sorry!!!" He wailed.

Gray was even more confused. " hey..hey..danny. " gray shook danny abit. Danny tipped over and his head laid on gray's shoulder.

Gray sighed.

" your stressed aren't you?" Gray inquired. He ruffled danny's hair abit ." Maybe you need to rest abit. "

Danny nodded and hugged the pillow alittle tighter. Gray carefully picked up and caried danny and set him under his covers.

" after you take a 2 hour nap , you will fix the desk and broke and get back to studying., do i make mayself clear daniel dickens.".

Danny's eyes widened abit. He hated when gray used his full name when speaking so calmly. Danny nodded though.

He still wanted to play but he couldn't disobey gray. Gray sighed (how mant times has he been sighing) . He united danny's eyepatch and set it on the table.

" you can play after you fix the desk and study for 30 minutes." Gray told danny as he closed to door behind him.

Danny's eye widend as he stared at the door as it was closing. Danny was so exhausted he didn't feel his eyes closing.


	2. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Part of this is what was happening while the last story was taking place.]

The kids were playing a game of hide n seek. Cathy hid in her room, zack hid up in a tree, and eddie hid in the grave yard. Rachel was seeking.

" ....Five. Ready or not here I come!!" Rachel shouts. She began heading towards the tree where zack hid, but her eye caught a glimps of danny. He was looking through the window, staring as they played. Rachel sighed and began climbing to tree.

" found you." Rachel says as she pokes zack in the leg.  
Zack backed up abit almost falling out the tree , but caught his balance at the last minute.

" damn it !!" He shouted, kicking his dangling legs in the process.

" lets go." Rachel says as she climbs down the tree with zack following.

Suddly the front door opened and gray came out side.

" children come inside and get your jackets, the tv says it should rain soon."  
Zack and rachel did as they were told and followed gray inside  
Eddie emerged from his hiding spot and followed them.

Cathy was on the living room couch and was already in her boots and jacket. She looked at zack and gave him a " i'm better than you." Grin. Zack was growled in response.

" i'm going upstairs to get my boots!!" Rachel called.

Gray nodded in response and let her upstairs.

Zack huffed and sat on the couch beside cathy and watched the news.

Eddie decided to go upstairs to find his mask to shelter his head from the rain.

30 minutes had passes and rachel had came back down stairs with eddie bedside her.

" cathy , have you seen my boots?!" She had asked as she walked down the stairs.

" They should be in your room!!" Cathy called back.

" I check there and they weren't there."

" check my room then!!"

" ok" rachel responded

Rachel was about to head down stairs , but her eyes wondered about what had happened with danny.

" gray.?"

" mmm" he responded.

" i think they're is something wrong with danny." She told him. " he seems abit tensed. "

Gray nodded and walking upstairs. " I'll go talk to him. "

Gray was now upstairs leaving the kids alone downstairs.

" what happened when you were upstairs?" Cathy inquired as she rested her chin on the back rest of the couch.

"Danny broke his desk." Rachel stated in an emotionless but resitant tone.

" how'd he'd do that ?" Zack crackled.

He was now rolling across the couch in a fit fo laughter.

Cathy kicked zack away from her inorder to avoid being flattened by him.

" I don't know?" Rachel says as she helped herself onto the recliner chair that stood beside the couch.

" i don't know what he's so worked up about?, i finished studying ages ago." Zack boasted as he relaxed himself apon the couch alittle better.

Cathy elbowed him in the stomach alittle " thats because you got exspelled!!, Idiot!"

" i'm not an idiot !!" Zack huffed , elbowing cathy as payback.

" i found my boots btw ." Rachel told them ." We can go back outside and play again."

The stairs behind them creaked. The kids jerked their heads towards the stairs. Gray was walking down the stairs, alittle slower than usuall.  
" is something wrong gray?" Cathy quesioned.

" everythings, alright i just put danny to bed." Gray responded

" was the crybaby crying again !?" Zack sneered earing a hit on the head from eddie.

" that's not nice Zack!!" Eddie scolded.

" get off me dipshit!!" Zack yelled.

Gray walked over and set them apart from eachother.

" children , calm down." Gray scolded.

The children slumped down abit and nodded a yes to gray.

" now children , all of you i want you to go clean your rooms for abit while danny sleeps ." Gray informed. " i fear that if you continue to play outside , you'll wake up danny . And also it's about to storm."

The chidlren grumbled , but obeyed. Each of them one by one got up from the couch and headed upstairs. First upstairs was rachel , then eddie, the catty, and last was zack.

Zack took his time going up the stairs, due to him having share a room with the one sleeping.

He slowly opened the door , and peered inside his room. Danny was fast asleep. Danny pillow was stained in TEARS

" had he been crying ?!" Zack thought

Zack peered around the room and his eyes fell upon a broken desk .

"Listen !! Asshole!!!" Zack growled. He began violently shaking danny. Danny woke up instantly and instanty he pushed zack aside. His eye was wide open.

" listen dipshit I'm not cleaning this mess by my-"   
Zack froze in place as he stared at what he saw before him.

Danny , alittle exhausted began rubbing his sleep away from his eye.

" yeah...yeah..I'm up , just let me get dressed." Danny pushed himself off the bed and jerked his cover off of him.

" that's odd i must have slept in my clothes. " danny pondered. He noticed zack was staring at him." What are you looking at?"

" eye!" Was all zack could muster enough courage to say.

" your weird." Danny grumbled as he felt his eyepat- he didn't have it on. Danny's cheeks began to flush a deep shade of red. He quickly dove past zack and over towards their dresser and quickly grabbed his eye patch. Due to his hand being so shakey , he struggled to put it on.

Everyone knew all about danny having one eye , but this was the first time zack had seen him without his eyepatch on. Danny would always wake up about an hour before zack woke up. So he never got to see it off unless danny was sleeping. And at that time you couldn't see it due to his eye being closed.

"DONT LOOK AT ME!" Danny shreiked. He finally got the eyepatch on right. Danny snifed and rubbed his nose alittle. His eyes were filled with tears as he rubbed them.

It took danny about a minute to calm down. He looked at the clock that was set up in their room and then looked at zack.

" it hasn't been 2 hours yet !" He whined. " i'm going back to bed.!" He told zack as he began climbing on to his bed.

Zack grabbed ahold of danny's clothes and pulled him off the bed. Danny fell straight on his butt.

" No way am i cleaning this dump by myself!!" Zack threatened.

Danny peered around the room and then glared at zack again.

" only your side of the room is messy!!" Danny yelled. He just wanted to get back to sleep.

" even if it's on my side , that desk belongs to you. It broken and you have to clean it up!!" Zack argued.

Danny became irritated.

" gray told me to clean it up once sleap for 2 hours !!" He grumbed as he kicked zack off of him. Zack fell on his but and began softly rubbing it.

Zack huffed, knowing he couldn't win an argument if gray said so.

Danny flipped the covers ontop of him and tucked himself in.

" your going to sleep with the eye patch on this time?!" Zack questioned.

Danny quickly turned over to face zack. His face was bright red and he was glaring at zack.

" SHUT UP!" Danny growled then flopped over so the back of his head was facing zack.

Zack growled and began screaming .

" oi' dipshit!! , don't tell me to shut up!!" Zack threatened.

" zack keep your voice down . Daniel needs his rest." A soft voice of gray scolded as it faded from downstairs.

Zack growled and picked himself up. " when you wake up, your cleaning this mess!" Zack warned danny.

" yeah yeah"danny grumbled trying to head back to sleep.

Sorry this chapter was alittle along. I enjoy writing these. Next chapter will be more interesting i hope though. But it'll probably be a continuation of this one. Thanks for reading


	3. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer: some characters in this chapter are from the angel of death episode 0 manga.  
> *to understand pls read the manga  
> *yes , it is real  
> *Yes, it is cannon  
> *Yes, you should read it  
> There is also going to be some crossover characters from undertale and ib

It was now night and cleaning time in the death household. Cathy i had already finished her room and was now chatting with lucy on the phone. Eddie and rachel were also finished and were now reading a book together. The only people who weren't done were daniel and isaac. Danny was still fast alseep, now with his eyes patch on. Zack was having trouble on his side of the room though. Zack fiddled with his dresser, trying to get a drawer mashed with clothes unstuck.

" DANM IT , GET UNSTUCK!" Zack threatened

Zack to a few steps back , grabbed his knife and tried prying the drawer open with it. It was no used and zack fell backwards unsuccessfully freeing the drawer. Isaac layed on the floor , kicking his legs in frustration.

" if ONLY i had some help!!" Zack mumbled. He quickly picked himself up and fell upon his bed.

" why did he have to fall alseep now !"

The door slammed open , cuasing zack to stand up. It was rachel. Rachel ran towards zack squeezing his leg in a warm embrace.

" Hey , you okay!!" Zack shooks rachels shoudlers and she burried jer face deeper. " did that shithead(eddie) say anything bad to you!"

Rachel shook her head no and let go of zacks leg, she smiled alittle to herself.

" I'm okay , i just needed a hug." She told him

Zack sort of gave a sigh in releif. Rachel took a few steps back and sat on the edge zack's bed.

" I'm going to have a few friends over! " she told him as she kicked her feet up and down.

Zack began picking up his and danny's diry clothing from the ground.

" did you ask gray?"

She looked down at her feer abit

" no , not really ."

Zack gave along sigh

" Fine!" Isaac huffed. "I'll go ask him!!"

Rachel gave him a little smile and gave his leg a small hug.

Zack was about to bend down and her hug her back , but he rembered something.

Zack began walking toward his bed (with rachel still hugging his leg) and picked up one of his pillows.

" Oi EYE freak!!" Zack began to slam the pillow onto danny's face " WAKE UP!!"

Danny bolted out of the way before he could do so and fell out of the bed.

Danny was panting and trying to figure out what happed. It took him about 2 minutes to finally gain his composure. He look up and zack.

" Oi- shithead!!" Zack cracked " its been 2 hours , go fix that desk!"

Danny gave a dreadful look as zack pointed at the broken desk (kinda rembering what happened 3 hours ago).  
Danny sighed knowing if he didn't do it now he would have gray do deal with later.

He picked himself up and began walking towards the broken desk but the tiny little rachel clutching zack's leg quickly caught his attention.

Danny's face quickly perked up. " rachel !!" He exclaimed "come here please!!"

Rachel hid deaper into zack's leg, but eventually ran to give danny a hug.

" danny, desk now " zack ordered " i can't clean if this huge mess is in my way!"

Danny hugged rachel tighter, peering into her deep blue eyes.

" i am i am." danny mumbled " i just haven't seen such a beautiful pair of eyes in awhile."

Zack gave a disguested look as he pryed rachel from danny's arms .

" tsk freak."

Danny grumbled and began working on the desk again.

Zack sighed alittle and clutched rachel alittle tighter

" hey ray?"

Ray look up at zack

" if you're going to have friends over why don't WE all have our friends over , for like.... a sleepover" zack questioned.

Rachel's face lit

" really?" She asked him

" yeah , and I'll ask gray himself!" Zack chuckled " he can barley tell me no."

Rachel shuckled abit . She always seemed to show alittle more emotion with zack around.

-ClAsH-

There was a crash heard from the other side of the room .

" Oi- Danny!"

Danny had passed out on top of the (still broken) desk.

Rachel wiggled out from zack's arms and ran towards danny.

" danny-" rachel had a worried (but still emotionless) look on her face as she shook him. Danny woke up rubbing his eyes.

" sorry, didn't mean to scare you rachel , i just lost my footing thats all!" Danny panicked trying to reassure rachel that he was ok.

Zack look at danny and kicked a peice of the broken wood

" hey danny , you better fix this desk before our guest arrive." Zack threatened. " and after that go wake up cathy and tell her to call her friends."

Danny hated being bossed around especially by zack , but only sighed and did as told.

Zack smiled and grabbed rachel ,

" ok rachel , lets go ask gray." He chirped

Hope you like this chapter there will be more chapters soon.  
With crossover characfers from my favorite rpg games like undertale and ib .  
Also if you want you can give me suggestions on what you want to happen next.


	4. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover is about to begin

___________________________________

Gray had no problem with the children's request for a sleepover , in fact he saw this as an opportunity for the children to spend more time with their friends. He let them have there sleepover on what condition.

A child with purple hair pushed the door open and peaked his head inside the house. " heyo , are we late ?"

Cathy ran over to boy and held his hand leading him to the living room .

" not at all gary ." She says with a smile.

Behind the boy followed 2 younger girl , one 2 and the other 2 years old. The 2 year old had blonde long hair and wore a long green dress , she held the one year old hand tightly . The one year old had brown hair and wore a white sun dress. As she led them to the living room cathy looked back and smile at how adorable they were.

" are these your sister or something , gary" she asked

" no they're someones kids I'm looking after for awhile. They had work at the last minute and asked me to babysit." Zack smiled and patted the 1 year olds hair.

" May i ask their names ?"

" you may , the brown haired girl is ib and the blonde one is mary, mary was adopted by ib's family about a year ago , and she's already a bit protective of ib."

Cathy giggled alittle at that last statement

Gary perked up a bit as if he rembered something

" how's zack and danny ?"

" they're both fine. They haven't finished cleaning their room, but they should be shortly"

Suddenly the door came open . In the doorway apeared gray with danny , zack , rachel , eddie , and few others.

" Gary . " eddie exclaimed. He held Rachel's hand as he ran towards gary and gave his leg a hug.

" how are you eddie ?." Gary asked as he went to pick up eddie and hug him.

Cathy had turned towards the 2 boys standing near gray and annalized their faces.

Danny had a bandage on his right cheek and a bandage on top of his nose. Zack's bandashes has light red supstance stained upon them as if he got a new cut there.

Cathy laughed and pointed towards danny and zack.

"Huhuhu, what happened to you two!?"

Zack and Danny jerked their head back and glared at her.

" nothing happend , cathy." Gray reassured. " the boys just had a alittle fight thats all."

Gray patted danny and zack head causing their faces to flush with embarrassment.

" get your damn hands off me old man !" Zack retorted and slapped gray's hand away.

" awww , zack whats wrong can't handle alittle love!!" Cathy crackled.

Zack growled.

Relizing the situation danny rose his hand franticly .

" N-nnow cathy w-w-e have guest !." Danny stuttered, still alittle flustered.

" thats right Cathy." Gray sighed " now kids play nice and go to your rooms , if you need me I'll be in my room."

A young girl tugged onto gray's shirt as if asking something. Behind were was man in glass , wearing a labcoat and pants.

" gray , who's that man and girl with you !!" Zack question.

Danny perked up abit. " I've been wondering the same thing?."

Gray patted the girls head abit and started to introduce them.

" this is an old friend of my name his name is alfred , he's a docter at a local hospital down the road"

Danny's face darkened and began to shutter , he hated hospitals. Mostly because he has regularly check ups there about 3 weeks a month.

" and this is aya , alfreds daughter , she about you , danny and Cathy's age."

The man called alfred walked towards the boys in the room. He bended down so he would be eye leveled with them. (Not danny because he's the shortest of the bunch)

" you 3 are not to lay a single one of your dirty hands on my daughter !!" Alfred scolded.

Gary's face redened  
" ii-i wouldn't dream of it!!" Gary exlaimed.

" O' old man , what gives you the right that you can talked me like that !!" Zack fumed.

Danny was left speachless. He lowered his hand desperately trying to hide the fact that his face was deeply red.

The man huffed .

" gray , you really need to teach that one some manners.!" Alfred huffed. He turned and head towards gray's room , not before giving a slight glare at the boys, which angered zack even more. 

" I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU , BASTARD!" Zack yelled as he desperately tried to find his scythe.

" zack behave !!" Gray scolded. Gray sighed alittle in releif as zack huffed and dropped looking for his scythe.

And with that gray headed towards his room, danny tried to follow , but gray stopped him.

" danny , you need friends more than anyone at the moment.!" Gray told him a stern voice" now go to your room , they're waiting for you."

Danny reluctantly turned towards everyone in the room. His face flushed at how many eyes stared him. With a small smile gray headed into his room.

" what's wrong danny , do you hate us that much. " cathy teased.

" shuddup!!" Danny whispered in a harsh manner.

" hey aya , is it!" Cathy chirped.

The girl shot up as if she was lost in though .

" o-oh yes that my named ." She answered

" how old are you ?" Cathy asked.

" 11"

" are both your parents alive?"

Danny and zack scowled at the sudden question. The girl's face darkened abit.

" no." She answered. " i live with maria and my dad , but my mom isn't alive."

" mmm , ok." Cathy resonded kinda disappointed in her answer.

Cathy perked up abit and headed towards danny and zack's room , the rest followed.

" i wonder what you're suppose to do in a sleepover?." Rachel wondered.


End file.
